family or not that is the question
by jackysgal
Summary: Alicia is Evelyns Niece come home to Detroit for the funeral. What will the brothers make of her and who is it thats following her?
1. Evelyn

Family or not that is the question…

The snow covered every inch of the ground while the three young men stared at the coffin as it was lowered into the newly dug grave. Tears rolled down their eyes as they said their final farewell to not just the most wonderful woman in the world but their mother. I stood towards the back of the congregation and watched the four young men say their goodbyes… they must be her sons, my cousins. Since my Mother had died and my father and I had moved back to England we hadn't kept in touch with Aunt Evelyn. In fact id never really known her, we'd left Detroit when I was just three, after my mother, Evelyn's sister, had been killed in cross fire of rival gangs. I didn't know whether I should go up and introduce myself or not. On the one hand these men were my family and they'd just lost their mother… on the other hand, I didn't know them and they might feel I was interfering. Before I plucked up the courage it was too late and they had already left.

"Hello dear… I don't believe we've met. How did you know Miss Evelyn?" An older woman with long grey hair wearing a flower power dress took my hand and asked me as I left the graveyard. I looked down to the floor. I wasn't sure whether things had ended badly and so not sure whether to tell her who I was but from the smile on her face I could tell she was someone I could trust.

"Well actually I'm Evelyn's Nie…"

"I can't believe I didn't see it. Your Megan's daughter aren't you? So terrible… what happened to your mother. How is your father?"

"Well he didn't really want me coming back to Detroit. Says that Evelyn's death was her fault for living in Detroit and that I should stay in England where it's safe. I guess he's still not over mum's death."

She looked at me sympathetically with love and understanding in her azure eyes suddenly she pulled me into an almost bear hug.

"I don't suppose he ever will be. I doubt your father talks about your mother much but they were childhood sweethearts and the loss of her changed him. He used to be a fun loving, trouble making boy, with a smile that reached his green eyes that would make even the harshest heart melt." Tears then came to her eyes as she stroked my hand.

"Such a waste of life…. Camille!" A young dark woman walked towards us with tears down her perfectly made face with two adorable little girls holding her hands. She smiled at me with acceptance and asked me how it was I knew Evelyn.

Looking towards the ground I barely made a sound telling her who I was. She smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen and took me into a loving hug telling her daughters Daniela and Amelia that I was their cousin Alicia and that I hadn't known Evelyn very well so it was up to them to tell me all about her. They did as their mother said and each took a hand telling me all about their grandma Evie and how wonderful and loving she had been.

"Are you coming to the wake? I'm sure my husband and his brothers would love to meet some family." I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet them. I mean sure they were family but I didn't know them and I didn't want them to feel like I was trying to muscle in on their grief. But from the smile Camille was giving me she knew they would like to meet me so I agreed.


	2. Fairy

Family or not that is the question

Chapter 2

Following Camille's car back to her home I realised just how popular Evelyn Mercer had been. Parking anywhere near the house was a nightmare. After finally finding a spot to park in two blocks away from the house I followed the general waves of people to the house where the wake of Evelyn Mercer was being held. Waiting outside for me was Camille, the girls and a man I guessed was her husband Jerry, the second eldest of her sons.

"Alicia!" the girls shouted to me and ran over to crush me between them into a hug. Jerry was dark skinned, not very tall but had the most welcoming smile I had ever seen. As Camille introduced us I put my hand out to shake his but he pushed it away.

"What y'all doing girl… giving me your hand. We family give me some love."In that instant and with that single hug I knew then that I would be accepted. Jerry took me by the hand and I followed him to the living room to be introduced to the eldest of the family Bobby. Standing in the middle of the room talking to the woman i had met earlier was a man in his early thirties

"I'm Bobby Mercer…and you sweet cheeks are…?" I think he was flirting with me. I couldn't help but laugh as I told him who I was. His face changed immediately from one of seduction to a side smile. Not sure whether to take this as a good thing or not I proceeded to tell him why I was in Detroit.

"Shit..no way… little Licy! I don't fucking believe it. The last time I saw you was… you were three years old and barely reached my hip. Damn... you've grown up girl. You probably don't remember me at all do you?"

He began telling me all about how we used to play monopoly together and how for some strange reason I would always win… after about ten minutes of talking I heard a deep voice behind me.

"Who the fucks this Bobby?" I turned towards where the voice originated and standing in the door way was a very tall young man around six foot four, his dirty blonde hair up in a rockers style with a scowl on his face. He wore smart jeans with a grey long sleeved top. He had a long black coat and a black and grey striped scarf in his hands. I could see the redness round his eyes where he had been crying and couldn't help but feel the need to hug him and tell him everything was going to be ok.

"Jackie-o this is our cousin Alicia. You know the sister ma lost in the shooting?… this is her little girl… well not so little anymore. Get that scowl of your face fairy and come say hello. She's come all the way from England for the funeral."

The scowl didn't leave his face as he shook my hand and turned away from me towards Daniela and Amelia leading them out into the garden.

Bobby looked furious with him glaring into his back. "Don't worry about that fairy. He doesn't like girls only guys."

Damn… it sure was a waste. He sure was a fitty and that arse as he walked out into the garden was perfect. Suddenly I shuddered. What was I thinking? He was my cousin. Whether by blood or not! I couldn't think like that about him. Could I?

"do you have anywhere to stay? 'Cus there's always room for family at Ma's house…"

"I'm not sure… I don't think Jack likes me very much and I don't want to impose. I can just find a hotel for toni…"

"Don't be an idiot. Jack's a little fairy. What does it matter what he thinks of you? Were family. No way were gonna let you sleep in some hotel in Detroit when you could stay with us… Now go get your coat were going in like twenty minutes." From the look on Bobby's face I could see he wouldn't take no for an answer so I got my coat from the rack and made my way to the door. I needed a cigarette…

Stepping out on to the doorstep I saw Jack with a cigarette in his hand flicking the ash out on to the snow covered path. The air was chilling and he pulled his scarf higher round his neck with his free hand and I could see the tears rolling down his eyes it took a while before he noticed me.

"What d'you want?"

"got another smoke?" he passed me the box and I took one out of the packet putting it in to my mouth. He saw me fumbling and took a lighter from his pocket and held it with the flame hitting my cigarette.

"Thanks" I said as I took a deep puff and felt the warmth hit my throat. I knew it was bad for me but for some reason it always made me feel better. We stood for a while in silence both looking out on to the coming and going of people as the sun began setting and the day grew colder. Suddenly he shivered and I could hear him whispering a song under his breath. I recognised the song instantly.

"_I wish my life was this song,_

_Cus songs they never die,_

_I could write for years and years,_

_And never have to cry"_

Humming along with him he turned and smiled.

"I'm sorry about my behaviour in there I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Jack by the way." He held his hand out to me with a saddened smile on his face and I took it and shook it.

"you know ma used to talk about her sister a lot. She used to tell us about all the trouble they got into together when they were younger. It's strange you know you look a lot like the woman in the picture of your mum she used to show us." I suppose I did look a lot like my mother, I had her long dark auburn hair with curls dotted in random places, even the flick on the fringe she had, her green eyes and everyone who had known her said I had her easygoing smile.

"by the way… I'm not Gay. Bobby just thinks it's funny to piss me off… so… well anyway I just wanted you to know that…"

"it wouldn't bother me if you were Jack… you're my family. The first family I've met since my mum died… it wouldn't matter to me if you were the biggest puff in the world id still want to get to know you better." The corner of his mouth turned up into a side smile that made my heart skip a beat. No I can't be thinking that… Can I? He's my cousin… He's my cousin…. But those eyes… No! No! I was so happy the thought that were going round and round in my mind weren't on show to him.

Suddenly Bobby and Jerry arrived next to us on the doorstep.

"So little fairy…"

"Fuck off Bobby! I'm not Fucking GAY!"

A laugh escaped my mouth as I turned t o bobby telling him to leave Jack alone.

"Aaaww lookie baby boys got a friend already. Besides we all know that denial is proof that you are Gay Jackie…"

"Fuc…"

"Maybe it's you who's gay Bobby? Did you ever think of that. After all it is the people that all everyone else gay that turn out to be gay in the end…"

Bobby's face turned towards me and he had a playful scowl on his face.

"you better run girl… " As I zoomed off down the street towards my car I could hear Bobby behind me telling his brothers… "I like her already…"


	3. Home without Evelyn

Chapter 3

As we pulled up I finally got my first glimpse of the house from my earliest memories. The only memories I have of my mother. The house was smaller than I had expected to house four trouble making boys plus my aunt but it looked cosy.

As the brothers exited the car I could hear their brotherly banter always directed at Jack, poor thing, it must be hard being the youngest of four brothers, but at least he had siblings. As we entered the porch I heard a movement to the left of me in the freezing cold blackness. I jumped and didn't have a clue what it could have been till Bobby turned on the light and sitting in a curled up heap with his coat and bag on top of him for warmth was who I knew must be Angel. He was dark with a bald head but I could certainly see he was handsome. His smile was bright and inviting and I could see what people had said about him being a ladies' man was true.

"Y'all aint right leaving me out here in the cold like this…" He got up and started making his way towards his brothers. Bobby embraced him first.

"Yo little brother….you asshole… you ought to be ashamed of yourself…" I could see the guilt on Angels face as he answered Bobby and then went to each of his brothers. When he got to Jack he hugged him but as jack pulled back he stared for a moment at Angels face.

"Did you get your teeth whitened?" from the comment back this was obviously an in joke between the two of them. Finally he got to me. I could see he was wondering what I was doi9ng with the brothers and how he should introduce himself to me as I saw him questioning Jack. Obviously him and Jack had some kind of silent conversation because the next thing I know he introduces himself not as I expected, in a ladies' man type, but as a polite gentleman.

"Hey… I'm Angel Mercer, and you?"

"Hi! I'm your cousin. Alicia." When Angels face turned to one of absolute shock Bobby filled him in on the history.

"This is Ma's sister's kid. You know ma always told us about what her and her kid sister and got up to. Well her sister had a kid and after she died her husband left Detroit with Alicia and we haven't really heard from them since."

Angel smiled a huge grin at her before pulling her in for a hug. Alicia had never felt so loved and accepted in all her life. How was it that these four men, four men that she had only just met, could give her more love than her father ever had? How was it that she already felt part of the family when she had come to Detroit expecting a quick hello and goodbye? The all bustled round the porch shouting and bickering with each other until the door to the house was opened. Suddenly there was silence. Not an eerie silence but a silence of remembrance. For those first few seconds nothing moved, there was no sound but their breath. It was almost as if, even though I'd never even met Evelyn I could feel her presence. I jumped out of my skin and felt as if I was clinging to the light on the ceiling as Bobby told me where I would be sleeping.

"Jack you take your old room, Alicia you'll be in with him as he has a spare bed. Angel take yours I'm gonna sleep in Ma's room." With that we all made out way up the stairs toward the rooms in which we would be staying in with Bobby behind me carrying my case which he refused to let me take.

"Will you be alright in here? I suppose you will it's not as if you have anything to fear from this fairy is it?"

"Don't you think it's about time you got a new joke?" Jack said as he slumped onto his bed, picked up his guitar and began plucking away as if in a day dream ignoring everything around him. As I watched him play I could see the tears dripping bit by bit from his eyes as he tried to hide them from me.

"You know, no matter what Bobby says… It's fine to cry when you lose someone you love. You don't have to be an unemotional stone." He ignored me and carried on plucking looking out of the room out to the hallway as if expecting someone.

"You been crying in here you little fairy?" I knew without looking towards the door who it was that had just entered the room. I was laying on my bed, listening to Jack and putting lyrics to the tune. I had always loved writing new lyrics to old tunes.

"Leave it alone man." Jack put down his guitar, opened his draw and began rolling a smoke. Bobby sat down against the bed and rested his head on the mattress. He turned to see me reading a book.

"You ok there Licy?" I nodded and went back to reading. "Still making a lot of racket on that freakin' thing?" Jack laughed and replied in his deep, sexy.. wait stop. I can't thing that way. Although he does have an amazingly rough and ready voice. I knew I couldn't think that way, he was, after all, my cousin. Sure not by blood but what did blood really mean?

"Yeh… still making a lot of racket." I looked towards them and in that moment saw what Jack did. Red round Bobby's eyes gave away that he had been crying in the privacy of Evelyn's room. For a moment there was a companiable silence in the room as Bobby thought, I read and Jack rolled up his cigarette. "Too weird in Mom's room?" Jack smirked as he said this and I tried to stifle a giggle. For a moment Jack and I had our own little joke and I felt as if I had known him my whole life.

Bobby replied leaning back against the bed further. "Oh man… way too weird. It's crazy; I mean everything's exactly the same. She didn't change nothing." After having a dig at Angel who had decided he was going to go out for some fresh air we all went to our own rooms, Jerry went home and for the first time in their lives with Evelyn the brothers settled to sleep in their home without their mother.


	4. Clinging to hope

Chapter 4

I was awakened in the middle of the night by a shout so loud and so bone chilling that all the hairs on my body stood on end. Opening my eyes and letting them become accustomed to the dark, I could see in the bed across the room from me Jack, tossing and turning shouting as if possessed by some sort of demon. I leapt out of my bed and across the room towards him.

"Jack…its ok. You're safe. You're at home!"The shouting continued. He wouldn't wake from his dream and I could see him becoming more and more panicked. His arms flailing and being thrown in front of his face as if to protect himself from something or someone.

"I won't do it again! Please please! Don't!" his body flew from the bed up and he grabbed my neck and squeezed. I could feel the breath leaving my body bit by bit. The constriction of the windpipe stopped me screaming for help. I needed to wake Jack somehow. But what could I do. I was wasting all my energy trying to breathe.

"Jackie! Let her go!" Bobby flew into the room and pulled Jacks hands from round my neck throwing him against the bed just before I began to blackout. I could see Jack's greeny eyes wide with guilt and fear at what he'd done to me. My neck was red roar with Jacks finger marks leaving red blotches all over my neck which would later bruise. I couldn't breathe, I was coughing and sputtering, holding y neck with both my hands trying to rid the feeling of breathlessness.

"Alicia! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! I'm so sorry!" Jack was cowering in the corner of the room sat on his bed trying to keep as far away from me as possible. I could see him shivering and shaking, he had no control over himself and his eyes were filed with tears. All I could do was be there for him. I walked slowly to his bed getting on and pulled him into my arms just letting him know it was ok to be afraid, it was ok to cry. He clung to me as if I was the only one in the world who knew what it was he needed. With his head on my shoulder I could feel his tears running down my back drenching my t shirt and bringing me closer to a man I had never known. A man who was my family. Or was he?


End file.
